Take Me Back to the Sweet Times
by justallan
Summary: Naomi and Cook are two best friends on holiday celebrateing the end of their GCSE's. After meeting the sea side town's most loved landlord and his daughters, Naomi and Cook's world is turned upside down. Ft. many well known faces in the skins world.
1. Seaside Holidays

**Hey, just before you get excited this isn't just_allan. I'm a friend of hers and I guess I'm just filling in for the time being. I guess you should know the reason why she has not been around for ages. Well a week after her update her girlfriend was tradgically killed in a car accident and now is dealing with everything that comes with such a loss. But she always keeps telling me that she wants to continue writing on here but has not had enthusiasim as you can imagine so I offered just to keep you people posted and actually I'm rather excited as I've never done anything like this before. Who knows, once just_allan comes back to writing desk maybe I'll start my own writing account but for now I'll just be typeing away on here. **

**I hope you enjoy and don't think it's too drastic. Now as they say the show must go on.  
**

'WE ARE A MESS, WE ARE FAILURES AND WE LOVE IT!' Cook screamed, his arms held toward the twinkleing sky, the smokers giving the companions odd looks.

'Will you calm the down,' Naomi hissed pulling Cook onto the tatty wooden bench.

'Ahhh, fucking awsome Naomikins!' He grinned at the sky, 'Fucking awwwwwwsome,' He drawled getting too close for comfort. Naomi knew this was a bad idea, even when Cook first mentioned it back in Uncle Keith's in Bristol. Naomi originally took it as another one of Cooks 'great' ideas which never got any further that the hollow void which was his mind but when he turned up at her house the next day with his uncle's 'shaggin wagon' she knew this was concrete. Looking back with a mind full of prespective she should've just given him the boot but with her mum inviteing everyone with long hair and a bong into the house it was obvious that she needed to get away for abit. Plus she deserved it, she'd just spent four god damn weeks busting her arse over her GCSE's that she needed let her hair down, although GCSE's to Naomi were the equilivant of giving someone with a PHD a block toy puzzle but never the less she revised endlessly for weeks and only left her room when her mother pretty much threw her out the house as she was having some sort of ritual bullshit thing happening in the living room and when Cook got so desperate for hedonistic followers that he finally had to resort to the bottom of the pile, which Naomi was perfectly fine with. The bright lights and pills, as nice as they were, weren't exactly priority on Naomi's list, her focas was getting out of the shit hole that was Bristol and making a difference in this fucked up world. Education was her express ticket and she was going to suck up to it as much as possible and she didn't give two shits what everyone else thought of that because at the end of the day she wasn't going to have expert burger flipper at macdonalds titled as her occupation like so many that she had left behind.

'HAHA! Naomikins, guess what?' her 'best friend grinned. Naomi sighed and wondered like some many times before how in the hell did she and Cook ever become friends. Well, she knew why as back in year two when he'd pulled down Mrs Doughtly skirt Naomi was the only one in the class to roll her eyes and avert her attention back to her A B C's. Obviously Cook wanted to know why she did not laugh like the 'normal' kids and continued to be an annoying little prick till eventually she gave in and they formed this head fuck of a friendship. 'I'm soooooo glad we came here,' he lazyily slumped his arm round her shoulder, 'we're like the fucking chuckle brothers,' Naomi laughed as she thought of the crap that Cook came out with when he was drunk which was becoming increasenly more these days. 'Best friends for like life, forever,' He slurred as he waved his can of larger in front of her face.

'Yeah, Cook I love you too,' She replied with _slightly _less compansion than her friend but he got the message. Naomi doesn't and has never been one with her emotions, Cook found that one out pretty early on. Where he'd hug every person he met whether they be strangers or not, Naomi would barely even acknowledge people even if she knew them. But Cook guessed she was like that because she didn't know her dad, although Cook never knew his, he barely even knew his mum and she was the one that supposedly brought him up but Cook doesn't dwell on that, its not worth it. Right now he doesn't care about his mum, his dad, Bristol. They can all get fucked far as he's concerned. His priority was going crazy and enjoying his holiday with his mate to the max.

'Alright!' Cook patted Naomi's knee, 'Let's stop gaying it up and LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL!' He jumped off the bench and swaggered his way down the port. Naomi rolled her eyes for what like the thousandth time since she set foot in this sea side dump and trailed on behind.

A couple of hours later and a lot of multi tasking of drinking and walking the two found themselves in some run down shit hole pub which made Uncle Keith's look like the Ritz but Cook said it wanted somewhere authentic which basically ment he wanted somewhere shit so the drink would be cheap, and Naomi guessed that was everybody elses straegy as the pub was filled with kids pretty much the same age as the two. They went toward the bar and grabbed the barmens attention, although he didn't quite match up to the image that Naomi had in mind for somebody who ran a place like this. Six foot plus of muscle and holy white teeth which were highlighted even more against his bronzed skin and jet black hair.

'Welcome to Fitches what can I get ya?' His smile looking anything but genuine. Cook and Naomi looked at eachother with confusion but didn't want to question the bloke as he could probably kick the shit out of both of them with his hands tied behind his back.

'Errrr. Just a couple of pints please mate,' Naomi hated beer but she really didn't want to interject as being in the presense of this guy was making her really uncomfortable.

'Coming right up,' His warming scouse accent strangly contridicting his unnatural facial expression.

_BANG_! The sound of the door that had staff only imprinted on it stopping the pub for second before everyone went back in conversation. A peite redhead strutted out, tarted up to the dimes with sky scraper heels and animal print everywhere.

'I'm going out daddy don't wait up,' She smiled sickly sweet at barmen who was getting our drinks and kissed him on the cheek before walking aound the bar and out of the front door. Naomi turned to Cook and really wasn't surprised to see his eyes glued to her arse, a cheeky grin plastered on his mug.

'I think I'll be having a bit of that,' He jumped of his chair and was following the red head like a little lap dog before Naomi had the time to say otherwise.

'Here's your drinks. Where's he gone?' He asked once he'd noticed Cook had fucked off and left Naomi there. Naomi sighed

'He'll be back in a bit . how much was that?' Naomi knew that Cook be turned away by the girl before he'd even have the time to lay on one of his cringe worthy chat up lines it happened nearly everytime apart from if the girl was blind drunk, but the redhead looked pretty sober judgeing by the way in which she walk in those deadly heels.

_BANG! _The staff only door flew open again and another redhead walked out.

Naomi's heart stopped.


	2. She's my hunch back

**Thank you for all your subscriptions and stuff, it really helps knowing people want to read this. Anyway I just want to say that the rest of the gang will appear in the not too distance future and also I've just realised when reading through this how horrible I've made our katie out to be which is odd because she is actually my favorite but I promisew e'll go into everyones story soon enough. Thanks again x **

It had been another shit weekend for Emily. Working her compulsery shift in the pub as well as her sisters resulting in her having zero social life again. Emily had enough, this was the last time her sister was going to walk all over her, she had a right to see her friends just as much as Katie.

Emily cursed over and over as she got changed into her work uniform. She didn't quite understand why her dad insisted on his employers wearing these god awful tee shirts which looked like an eighties reject but she just accepted it, like every other thing that was thrown at her. But the work attire was the last thing on her mind as she furiously made her way down to the pub. She had been planning on going to this beach party that Freddie had heard about around town and honestly she couldn't wait. It would've been the first time she had gone out with her friends in three weeks as she had spent her weekends being tied down to working in her dad's grotty pub because Katie just had to go to this party and would be a complete loser if she didn't go so Emily had been stupid enough to throw her a bone. She was just about ready to go out when her sister stormed into their room demanding to know where her other zebra patterned heel was and also to inform Emily that she was going to be working her shift _again! _Ofcourse Emily protested but it was like talking to a brick wall and the only reply she got was 'Think yourself lucky, I'm saving you embrassment of going out looking like that'. Emily didn't exactly see the problem in her attire but because there was not a single speck of animal print anywhere in was instantly deemed 'uncool' by Katie and made her look like a complete 'loser' apparently.

So that is why Emily finds herself now chargeing down the narrow stair case toward the pub.

'Dad! You've got to talk to Katie, she's being an absoulte bit...' Emily was suddenly stopped by an unfamilar blonde looking at her, but not just any blonde, an unbelieveable, out of this world georgous blonde. Not one of those blondes you see tarted up with tan from bottle making them look like a walking wotsit and make up piled on by a shovel load. She was beautiful. Wavy platinum blonde just nipping at her shoulders, fair skin and her eyes, oh god her eyes Emily felt a shiver go right up her spine as she looked into the topaz orbs. It was as if every shade of blue in the world came together creating a sight so hypnotic that Emily found herself wishing that she could just get stucked into those iris and never come out.

'What you say love?' Her dad sadly pulling her away from her soppy day dream.

'Ermmmm, I errr I can't remember,' Emily stuttered out not taking her gaze away from the girl whose eyes also never faltered.

'Oh well suit yourself. I'm guessing you're filling in for Katiekins again. That's what I like to see commitment. Well love I need you to watch the bar for night, I can hear your mother shouting something about finshing the paint job on those guest rooms,' Her dad smiled and pecked her on the cheek before going through the staff door.

'Hey! Oi! Emily can you bloody hear me?' Emily reluctentaly tore her gaze away from the goddess to a regular, Frank, waveing his empty pint glass like a mad man in front of her.

'Oh, sorry Frank, in a complete world of my own there,'

'Its alright love just anothetr refill will do,' He passed over the glass. Emily completely zoneing out on what he was saying and kept flicking her gaze toward the blonde who was looking intently into her glass. Emily's attention was so focased that she neglected to notice the pint glass over flowing with the local brew.

'Woah Emsy! Steady on!'

'Jesus christ!' She hissed under her breath and quickly handed over the drink while furiously dapping away at her soaked through shirt 'Shit!' she cursed again as she looked over the massive wet spot on the fabric. 'I'm sorry Frank' Emily apolisgised feeling her cheeks flush with embrassment, dreading what the girl at the other end of the bar was thinking.

'It's alright but don't be doing that when your old mans around. He'd have you on that bloody naughty bar again, there's almost a pints worth on that shirt,' Emily smiled as she put his money in the cash register and bidded him farewell. When she turned around the first thing she noticed was that the blonde was no longer there. Emily sighed, why did she have to be such a creep, this was going to be a long night.

Naomi was shitting herself. What the hell was that? She found herself asking as she pushed her way out into the minuscule beer garden, both her drink and Cooks clasped within her long fingers. What the hell happened back here? Okay so there was a fit girl. She cringed, god she was beginning to sound like Cook, not good! She was just a girl, Naomi had been attracted to girls before, it wasn't as if it was a big issue, attraction is attraction in Naomi's book and she never felt the need to label herself, especially where sexuality was concerned. She figured that was one of the good things about having a free loving mother. Naomi had, had little flings with people in the past, you know when you go to a party and get so fucked up that you find yourself wanting to sleep with the first person that sparks alittle speck of attraction and that was as far as it ever went, but this, well this was a complete head fuck. But then again she had, had quite a bit to drink, there was that vodka and her and Cook and shared while walking here and the odd can of larger here and there, yeah that had to be it. Naomi quickly dimissed the gut wrenching worry and quickly downed her pint, srunching her face at the horrible taste that slammed into the back of her throat but didn't let that stop her from chugging Cook's pint too. Naomi wanted to have fun, she wanted to forget, she wanted rid of the flutter in her stomach and the quiver of her fingers that she blantly knew was all because of those brown eyes.

For Emily the night had been just as she had expect, boring as fuck! Serveing the same old people, pulling pint after pint and somehow produceing smile after smile in some stupid attempt of making each customer actually think she wanted to be there. Although Emily did have to admit that her small encounter with the breath takenly beautiful blonde had made the night pass much quicker than any other night. Her spell binding gaze that was tattooed into Emily's mind causeing Emily's imagination to run away with itself, possible scenarios kept running through her head, some of which weren't exactly family friendly. At times it was incrediably difficult for Emily to take orders when all she could think about was a blonde goddess taking her there and then on the bar top, but thankfully the evening was drawing to a close and within the hour she'd be shutting up and tucked up in bed. However for Emily this was the worst part of the shift, all the young ones from before had left a couple hours ago to head toward whichever club or whatever beach party, beach parties that she herself was _supposed _to be at now. What a cow her sister could be she thought bitterly as she wiped the bar for the billionth time that night. Her relationship with her sister had taken a bit of a hit as of late what with Emily's eagerness for a back bone finally making her want to break free from her sister's clutches and just be able to live life the way _she _wanted, not being the popular, orange tart that her sister was, having every guy in the room talking to your chest and not giving two shits if you had a personality anywhere underneath that foundation encrusted exterior. Anyway it didn't matter because however hard Emily tried to make her family see they just never looked and Emily was beginning to except defeat. She sighed with saddness as she continued to rub away at the already sparkleing clean bar top.

Emily's attention was quickly torn away from cleaning as she heard someone enter the pub. She looked up to find a guy roughly her age stood at the entrance scanning the bar. To Emily it was a bit of a surpise as she expected all the young people to partying down somwhere else and from the look of him that's exactly what he'd been doing. His dirty blonde hair sticking out at all angles and his green polo shirt covered in wet patches with bits of sand glued to it. Emily wondered why somebody who looked to have been having a good time would come all the way back to this dump which to anybody obviously wasn't where the life and soul of the party was. Emily noticed the guy swagger toward the bar, his shoes makeing squelching noise as he walked leaveing a trail of sea water in his wake. As he got closer his eyebrows knitted in confuesion until eventually he stopped and looked Emily up and down in confusion, Emily suddenly feeling really self concious quickly cast her gaze back to wipeing the gleaming counter top.

'Bloody hell babe how'd you get 'ere so fast? Looking for round two with the Cookie monster huh?' Emily looked up in confusion to find the boy casting her a perverted smile.

'What?' Emily quickly looked around to see if anyone in the vicinity would be able to step if pushed came to shove but the only people being Frank who seemed to be fadeing in and out of concious and eighty year old Mr Nickles and Emily could probably take them both down with her pinky finger.

'Aw, don't act like you don't know me babe, we were getting to know each other pretty well before,' Emily groaned in disgust as he waggled his eyebrows at her. 'What happened to the dress babe. I'm not jokeing your legs looked fucking mint in that, it might make me partial for that round two,' He said as he looked over the bar at her tatty jeans and converses. Emily quickly rolled her eyes as it suddenly dawned on her what this pig was on about.

'Your looking my sister, my twin sister,' Emily stated pointing at her face. The boy flung his head back and cackled like a hyenia. God, Emily thought that Katie had some standardsbut obviously not looking at the speicimen in front of her.

'Brilliant, that's fucking awsome,' he managed to get out once he'd composed himself. 'Anyway, I'm looking for my mate, you havn't seen her 'ave ya? Blonde, blue eyes, about yay high,' he said holding his hand an inch or so lower that his own height. Emily's mind was quickly cast back the blonde, beauty she met eariler this evening. Oh god! How can somebody that perfect be friends with this? Unless he's her boyfriend and that would just be the iceing on the cake for Emily. What does it matter to you anyway, it's not as if your going to fall in love and run off into the sunset, she's probably not even gay, neither are you. Well that wasn't entirely true but over the years of living around Katie it became her minds immediate reaction whenever her own sexuality was questioned even though she knew herself and so did her small group of close knit friends that it was quite the opposite. Emily quickly realised that she had deprived the guy with an answer and he was beginning to give her a worried look as she got lost in her thoughts.

'Erm, I...er...havn't seen her but she could be in the beer garden,' Pointing to the splintered green door near the back of the pub.

'Cheers babe and tell your sister I said hi,' He winked and span toward the door, Emily groaned at how vile he was and continued to clean down the bar but she did have to admit that she had a slight pang of worry in the pit of her stomach over the whereabouts of the girl. Shut up! You're only being like this because you find her attractive, if it had been the hunch back of notre dame you wouldn't have be like this, however Emily did love that story and use to get skitted by Katie for feeling sorry for the hunch back. She remembered Katie calling her Mrs Ugly because she apparently was going to marry Mr Ugly aka the hunch back and they were going to have ugly babies, but Emily always countered back saying that all babies were beautiful to which she got a 'shut up loser' as a reply and she'd let it go until Katie would spark up the argument to her mother who then blame Emily for whatever bull shit reason Katie had said. After a while Emily just let it happen as it was just too much hassle to fight Katie because she would always win.

'YOU FUCKING WRECK HEAD BLONDIE!' Emily heard from the bear garden. Emily's heart started to beat erractically in her chest that she was sure that is was going to jump out of her rib cage. She was still here. Emily's smile was so big that if it were to get any bigger her whole body would probably explode in massive cloud of joy. Although her face smile turned to confusion when she her a massive crash coming from the beer. When Emily went to investigate she was met by the sight of the cheap, plastic out door table and chair set on its side and the blonde, who was looking quite a bit different than she had eariler on but still magnificent as ever, slumped over the young guy's shoulder. He was chuckleing to himself as he watched his friend have zero control over her legs. He turned to Emily.

'You don't by any chance 'ave a room we could have babe. I think it's time out for this one?' Emily's night, month, year suddenly got miles better.


End file.
